Field
The invention is related to powering, installing, configuring, operating, and managing lighting systems, video display panels and similar facilities for dynamic, multi-media, video content presentation on an architectural scale.
Description of the Related Art
LED video display panels may be mounted to architectural components to create large scale video displays, but current methods are limited in their ability to aggregate power and data management systems, and to efficiently manage video displays, including large scale architectural video display panels, as well as lighting systems, such as architectural accent lighting, decorative lighting, and other lighting, in particular lighting systems using light sources with low power requirements, such as LEDs. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for displaying and managing dynamic, multi-media, video content presentation on an architectural scale.